1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in power take off gear box assemblies and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a portable power take off gear box of a relatively short length and of a light weight for providing a short coupling between a drive source and a driven source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power take off gear box assemblies are widely used for transmitting power from a drive source to a driven source. For example it is common practice to connect the drive shaft of an industrial engine with a mud pump, or the like, in a well bore drilling operation in the oil and/or gas drilling industry. At the present time, the usual method of connection between the engine and the pump requires a considerable length of spacing between the engine and the pump, and the presently available gear box units have many disadvantages in that there is considerable twisting or torque and other forces transmitted to the gear box which are undesirable. The great distance required between the engine and the pump is also undesirable in that this greatly limits the use of this equipment in off-shore drilling rigs, and the like. It will be readily apparent that this disadvantage is of considerable importance in the light of the present day energy shortage and extensive activity in off-shore drilling operation.